docmcstuffinsfandomcom-20200214-history
It's Glow Time
.jpg |imagewidth = 300 |previous = Boo-Hoo to You! |next = Chilly Gets Chilly }}"It's Glow Time" is the second segment of the twenty-third episode of the Disney Junior series Doc McStuffins, which premiered on October 12, 2012. Summary Glo-Bo is very tired, weak and unable to glow. So Doc and her toys need to find a way to get him back his glowing effect. Recap Doc was playing with Donny in his room underneath a blanket and they were having fun making funny faces at each other. But then Donny decides to bring Glo-Bo in, but he won't glow. So Doc takes Glo-Bo to her clinic to figure out why. Once there Doc brings him and her other toys to life. Everyone is happy to see Glo-Bo, but quickly realize that he isn't as energetic as he usually is. Instead he is acting very weak and tired. When asked if he would glow for them Glo-Bo agrees saying that he loves to glow and it might make him feel better. Doc tries to tell him that he can't glow, but the words don't get across. When Glo-Bo discovers he can't glow Doc gives him a checkup. As she does so Doc finds out that Glo-Bo has done nothing but sleep since Donny has kept him in the toy box. Doc is having a hard time figuring out what Glo-Bo has and Glo-Bo asks her if he can go outside while she figures it out. Doc says that's alright with her and the other toys (except Hallie) go with him. Once outside Glo-Bo starts feeling much better. When Doc sees this she finds out what's wrong with him. Doc explains to the toys that if you stay inside and don't move around for a long time you can get tired out. As Glo-Bo spends more time outside he becomes all full of energy again and Doc takes him back to the clinic to see if he can glow again and he does. Cast *Kiara Muhammad as Doc McStuffins *Lara Jill Miller as Lambie *Robbie Rist as Stuffy *Loretta Devine as Hallie *Jess Harnell as Chilly *Jaden Betts as Donny McStuffins *Jim Belushi as Glo-Bo Songs *Let's Play Outside *I Feel Better Quotes :For more quotes, see the episode's transcript :Stuffy: Glo-Bo! It's great to see you, old buddy! You're always the life of the party! Fist bump? Give me 5? :sighs :Lambie: Oh, yeah, and you've got the strongest cuddle I've ever felt! Lay one on me, big guy! :Glo-Bo: A cuddle? Uh, sure. That sounds nice. :Lambie: Ha ha ha! Huh? Well, that's not the old Glo-Bo cuddle I remember. :sighs :Stuffy: I know! Usually he's jumping around, waving all his arms... ♪ Dancing all over the place ♪ :Doc: Glo-Bo isn't as energetic as I remember him either. :Lambie: Oh, Glo-Bo, you not glowing, is like--like... if I didn't give cuddles anymore! :Stuffy: Or if I wasn't very, very brave! :Lambie: Yeah. Not the same. :Glo-Bo: I don't feel good. :Doc: You're definitely tired. :Chilly: Tired? I get tired! I get tired every night at bedtime! Is something wrong with me, Doc? :Doc: Chilly, everyone gets tired at bedtime, but Glo-Bo is really tired during the day. :Doc: When you stay inside and don't move around for a long time, you can get tired out! :Stuffy: You can get tired out by doing nothing? :Doc: Yep! Getting outside and exercising gives you energy, and I think Glo-Bo needs exercise and sun so he can glow. Trivia *'Diagnosis': No-Glow-a-tosis *Both the diagnoses from "Run Down Race Car" and "Tea Party Tantrum" were mentioned in this episode. *Lambie was on all fours in 2 scenes. Gallery * It's Glow Time/Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Episodes where I Feel Better was sung Category:Episodes about Glo Bo Category:Season 1